happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
GizmotheMogwai17 Episodes Season Four DVD
Description This collection is part four of 1visualfxguy creator, Gizmo's random compilation of pop culture references, shocking cartoon violence, and politically incorrect humor. Gizmo proves once again that no character is safe (no matter how cute and cuddly). Bonus Features Flippy vs. Godzilla:Bonus fake trailer Character bios Deleted scenes Audio commentary Are You Smarter Than an HTF Fanatic? (bonus game) The making of season four Episodes *Five Nights at Nutty's - Giggles spends the night at Nutty's house while he's on vacation so she can play the ultimate prank *Saturday Morning Special - This cartoon parody anthology episodes features spoofs of He-Man, Strawberry Shortcake, Transformers, ''Schoolhouse Rock! and ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (''includes additional deleted parodies of ''Pokemon, The Tick, Scooby-Doo, ''and ''ReBoot) *Judge Stacey:Cartoon Court - Stacey becomes a judge in charge of keeping long forgotten childhood characters in line *The Sitcom Challenge - Josh and Giggles compete to see who can come up with the longest sitcom theme song ever *That 00s Show - A parody of That 70s Show in which the HTF characters play the roles of the 70s Show characters *The Brave Little Vacuum - Petunia's vacuum comes to life *Nutty in Love - After seeing a romantic movie at the theater, Nutty becomes obsessed with a female actress and attempts to meet her in person *Flaky Flakes - Flaky is in charge of writing a commercial for a new cereal brand *Bored of the Rings - A full length LOTR parody, in which Cuddles goes on a quest to retrieve the ring of Mordor from the hands of Gollum, the evil one *Cheesy's Queazy - Cheesy gets himself sick from eating too much cheese and begins to hallucinate *The Last Unicorn - Cuddles becomes best friends with a mythical creature that claims to be the last of his kind *Mimi's Memes - After discovering the website has closed down, Mimi attempts to revive the trend of Vine videos *A Bug's Short Life - Sniffles becomes depressed after learning about the short life of a may fly (in which he'd just eaten an entire family of) *The Todd Couple - Todd tries out online dating *Dances With Wolves - Giggles unknowingly takes a werewolf to a high school reunion with her *Mourning Wood - Toothy becomes depressed after watching a cartoon where Woody Woodpecker's mother dies (this episode is a parody of the controversial nature of Bambi) *Mill Do - Splendid fights off an army of fungus monsters *Giggles's Kittens - Giggles adopts a litter of kittens *Thundercats - In a continuation of last episode, Giggles's cats become crime fighting superheroes who attempt to rid Happy Tree Town of the evil forces of Mumm-Ra, the evil mummy *Two Broke Squirrels - Giggles and Petunia lose their jobs as waitresses and are forced to find new work *The Great Moose Detective - Lumpy becomes a Sherlock Holmes-esque detective *The Best Day Ever - Josh teams up with Phineas and Ferb to create a new invention *The Board Game from Hell - In this Jumanji parody, Cuddles, Toothy, and Handy play an old cursed board game they found in the basement *Adventure Mime - Mime and his new dog, Jake discover a new world called the Candy Kingdom *Everybody Hates Raymond - A comedy roast is held for Raymond on her birthday *The Land Before Mime - Mime and Dino Digs travel back to a land where dinosaurs roamed the Earth and horrible creatures called Sleestaks ran amok *Noble Dukes - Lammy puts on a play at the local theater that combines The Dukes of Hazzard with the story of King Arthur *Rose Job - Rose gets a job as a dentist, not realizing she has odontophobia (a fear of teeth) *Mr. Russell's Neighborhood - Russell stars on the next big TV show for children *The Dork Knight Rises - Todd gets hit on the head and believes he's Batman *Frankly My Dear, I Don't Give a Dam - Toothy stars in a remake of Gone With the Wind *Welcome to the Jungle - The tree friends get stuck in a jungle for five days and have to survive by finding food, learning how to start a fire to keep warm, and building shelter *The Great Kachoo - A green alien visits Cro-Marmot and unfreezes him *Hog Warts - Truffles goes to a school for pigs with magical abilites *What Does The Fox Say? - After seeing a documentary about foxes, Rose takes up research on her ancestry *Andrew Dice Clay - Sorcery builds an extremely vulgar stand up comedian out of dice and clay *The Internet's Funniest Dumbasses - Pranky hosts own his own prank/epic fail show similar to Ridiculousness or Tosh.0 ''(NOTE:Every video shown in this episode is a real epic fail video. Do NOT send Gizmo any videos of you or others getting hurt for a future episode similar to this. If you do, he will not use it) *The Teacher from the Black Lagoon - An unusual looking sea monster masquarades as Cub's daycare teacher *The Treevengers - The tree friends become superheroes *Bill's Revenge - In this hour long season finale, Bill Cipher returns to seek revenge on the Happy Tree Friends Bonus Episodes * Pwnbot Ultra - Sniffles creates his own robotic clone of Voltron *The Clone Wars - A misfiring of a cloning machine creates evil clones of everyone in Happy Tree Town *2 Bunnies, a Squirrel, and a Pizza Place - Cuddles, Angie, and Nutty open their own restaurant, until Pranky replaces Cuddles's recipe with his own highly dangerous one........exploding pizza dough *The Darkest Crystal - Crystal explores a haunted house *Orange is the New Blue - Petunia gets sent to prison *The Big Krang Theory - Krang from ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles visits Happy Tree Town *Sappy Days - Disco Bear reminisces on his days as a television actor *Optimus Crime - Sorcery brings an evil robot to life *Fox in Socks - Brushy fights off two possessed sock puppets *An American Fail - Cheesy leaves his mouse hole and goes on a cross country roadtrip *How I Met My Brother - Giggles tells Josh the story of the day she realized they were related *The E.T. Crowd - Josh hires a group of highly intelligent aliens to fix his computer *Sibling Rivalry - Stacey and Petunia get into an argument after she accidentally gives Petunia a Walking Dead spoiler *Pickled Beats - Mr. Pickles gets addicted to the video game, Street Fighter *Foxy Lady - Brushy becomes a viral sensation overnight after posting a music video *A Drink of Ale - Ale gives the viewers advice by telling them the best one-liners and put downs to use against people whom your upset at *Kendall and Vinnie - Kendall stars on a teen sitcom *Nut Rider - Nutty has a dream about becoming Michael Knight from Knight Rider *The Greatest American Squirrel - Splendid tells stories of all the villains he's fought over the years DVD Cover The cover shows a Happy Tree Friends version of The Beatles Abbey Road cover Category:DVDs